Sequel
by InvadingAngel
Summary: This is the sequel to SCHOOL DANCE OF DOOM. Zim and Gaz friends? A love triangle involving a Irken girl a Dib and a human? And yes a human likes DIB!
1. Drama!

The greatest non-ZADR EVER!

Ah. A story I never intended on continuing. But here we are. The story begins on the Sunday after the dance. What I mean is the dance was Friday and Saturday day has pasted and now we're on to Sunday. I didn't want you thinking it was a week or two later nope, that would be wrong.

I don't own Zim and I don't own Jhonen Vasquez's soul but one day…one day…AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah anyway I'd like to thank somebody for the idea of a love triangle. Thank you for watching too many soaps! Oh and reminder I ripped off the name Tenna from I feel sick. It is not the same girl. Not in any perspective. Now I hope you all like this because I am very tired. The first chapter was completed at 12: am on Friday the thirteenth, oh spooky n' stuff! Now read or ELSE SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY ARMYOF ZOMBIE WEINER DOGS! Ah, yeah. Please review. But seriously army of wiener dogs at my disposal. And if that doesn't scare you think of my toe-licking monkeys!

Dib and Tenna sat holding hands on the grassy hill. It was Sunday evening and the sun had just gone down and the stars were shinning brilliantly despite the light pollution from the city. Tenna smiled at Dib and he smiled back. She gazed up at the sky but Dib just stared at her. Her beauty and her overall perfect-ness. She was smart, funny, in to the paranormal, and enjoyed his company. He could not have asked for his luck to be any better. Dib was sixteen and tall. He was thin but in a healthy way. His spike was longer and as I mentioned in the first half of this tale it did not look silly just longer. He wore a long black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He still wore an impartial expression face on his shirt. Dib adjusted his glasses and continued to smile at his girlfriend.

"Oh! Oh Dib look! A shooting star! Let's wish together that way we get what we want. Okay focus and wish hard!" he glanced up and now say the plummeting light. A shooting star? That was cool. He closed his eyes and wished, "I wish for happiness. And to expose Zim (with Tenna). He sighed nothing could ruin this.

The sky lit up as a ball fell from the sky. It had a tail of fire. The ball spiraled picking up speed as it dropped like a rock being hurled by a professional pitcher. Within seconds of it entering the atmosphere it slammed into the ground shaking about five square miles. The metal ball was still on fire as the door swung open. A charred gloved hand was the first thing out of the ship. The figure pulled herself out of the burning rubble muttering something to herself the whole time. She crawled a few feet away from the ship and laid on her back. Her clothes were torn and burned. Her flesh was blistered and cut. Through it all she whispered, "Zim, Zim, Zim you jerk. Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim I'm coming for you." As she laid on the grass staring at the stars her red eyes narrowed, "And this time I'll have help."

Zim sat on his couch. He was tall and lean wearing a pink striped shirt and black pants with short Irken boots. His eyes were large and a pinkish red color. His antennas were low on his head as they mostly were when he was relaxed. Gir was on the floor in his little green doggy suit, sucking on the straw of a Suck Monkey. Also on the couch was a familiar teenage girl. She wore a black sleeveless dress with black and white striped stockings with a pair of boots. Around her neck she wore a skull pendant. Her purple hair pulled back into two high pigtails thanks to a suggestion from an extra terrestrial friend.

The three sat in silence watching TV. It was the five year Angry Monkey Show Reunion Special. Gir giggled madly as the now five year older monkey glared at the camera. None were sure exactly what had bridged the gap between them talking and now hanging out. It had been that phone call. It had to have been.

There were no grand pronunciations of love. No claims of needing to be near her, simply a call. Zim did not know why he had called her. He had been sitting on the couch like this then found himself at the phone dialing. The invader had been arguing with himself as the phone rang. Then he heard the click and Gaz's voice, "Hello?" he didn't know what to do so he spat, "HIDEOUS DOOMED THINGS!" she simply responded, "Hi Zim." She began to toy with her hair.

"I simply called to inform you of some thing!" he said still shouting.

"Go for it." She said tightening one of the pigtails. He swallowed then said in a hard voice,

"Our night was interrupted! To appear normal we must finish the designated hanging out time!"

"You want to go out on a date?" she asked one of her eyes opening.

"NO! Do not flatter your human ego! I just need you to look normal, Gaz!" she smirked,

"When do you want me to come over?"

"So you'll come?" he asked, surprised.

"Just answer me one question."

"Is it about my security system or my species' weaknesses?"

"No, my question is do you wish to not be enemies? Because if we were friends there's a slight decline in the likeliness of me plunging you into a world of pain so great you wish you had the ability to explode your own head."

"Well…an ally could be an advantage. In addition to my awesome genius a human working against the humans could destroy the humans."

"What?"

"Eh, yeah. Yes."

"Good." That was their big revolutionary phone call. Dib had left only four minutes before Gaz. She walked over to Zim's house and the two hung out the entire night! She had gone home for the day and came back the next evening. And there they were. Gaz had her arms crossed and her eyes still glued shut with mascara but said, "This is cool Zim."

"Yes Gaz Human, This is _cool_." For a long time they sat in silence but still were enjoying the other's company, "Zim." She said, "I think we should avoid letting Dib know about our friendship."

"Why? You could easily destroy him." Zim said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah _I_ could destroy him. But I think he would destroy _you_. Dib is such a crazy idiot. He'd be after you in a second and I don't think I feel like twenty four hour Dib watch to keep you alive another day. So just keep it between us."

"Yes, yes the Dib will stay blissfully unaware."

Dib could almost skip it had been a great weekend! He had thought the dance would be a miserable experience! How wrong he had been! Tenna, the greatest girl ever! His heart was a flutter with joy. He now had a girlfriend. What was a little sad was she was his first aside from Tak who barely counted considering she wanted to destroy the earth. But for the sake of his pride he would count her so as not to have his first girlfriend at age sixteen! They had spent the whole weekend talking and hanging out. They had gone to diner and movies and the park where they had seen a falling star. He felt great, which was just what he needed because of his first hour teacher, Weeping Wilson.

The teacher could depress any one in almost any mood. She was worse than Goth poetry! Okay she wasn't that bad but still pretty depressing! (I write that with three poems on my desk !) Her name was Winifred Wilson and she had been a happy and almost cute teacher before two summers ago. One afternoon she had come home after a visit to the doctor's who said she could never have children, when she got home she found her husband in the arms of another woman! Then she ran out of the house and her husband chased after her telling her how sorry he was. She turned around to tell him she forgave him when a falling plane containing her parents and grandparents crushed him and exploded. And uh…her dog was stolen by the other woman (I ran out of bad things too soon but I love being evil to my characters.)! But there was an upside or down depending on what kind of mood Dib was in. He didn't have Zim in his first hour, just the rest of his classes (go figure).

Dib dropped into his seat in the back row just as the teacher dragged herself in. she had thin wispy brown hair. Her face was long and thin with the bones nearly poking through her yellowy skin. Under her puffy red eye she had dark circles that seemed to suck in on her cheeks. She was sickly thin and always wore pain neutral colors. Today she was wearing a lovely plain white blouse and gray knee length skirt with black stockings. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. She looked around at the class then forced a smile, "Hello students isn't it a beautiful day? With the world so full of…" her voice began to crack, "…of…of life?" she began to sob loudly. The students just sighed some pulled out books and others began to whisper. They were used to this sort of out bursts and no one really had the compassion to comfort her more than twice in the same school year. Dib sighed blissfully. Tenna, Tenna, wonderful Tenna, his sweet and paranormally conscious girlfriend.

Weeping Wilson collapsed on his desk and continued to sob loudly. Dib only sighed. He wasn't thinking of his miserable teacher, only the flowing blonde hair and bright green eyes of his Tenna. Suddenly Wilson stopped. She cocked her head and looked at Dib than begin to cry but between sobs she communicated a message, "Oh!" sob, "You're in love!" sob, "I can telllllll!" she hung on to that L that faded into a sob, "Just know it's doomed! All-" Sob, "-love is DOOMED!" she fell on to the floor and rocked back and forth in the feeble position. Dib raised an eyebrow and said, "Um…I'm not quite sure I'm in love I just started going out with her over the weekend." He leaned back, "and besides! We're not doomed! Things will work out. You'll see Mrs. Wilson!" he promised. She looked up at him from the floor and nodded gulping for air. She stood up and smoothed out her skirt then took a deep breath and said, "Okay class. Yesterday we discussed George Orwell's' 1984. Did anyone read the book?" they all sat motionless with the exception of one student who fell out of his chair. She sighed and smiled, "Okay. Take out you books and begin reading. I'll just be at my desk looking at pictures of my husband and I when we were happy." She began to walk to her desk then stopped, "Oh and if I'm sobbing too loudly do say something. I'd hate to disrupt the learning process." She went to her desk and sobbed until the bell rang then said, "Read chapters eight through ten tonight. You'll be quizzed tomorrow." of course none of the students heard her. They had all already dashed into the hall to get to their classes, which could be up to a mile away in three minutes.

Dib jogged toward the part of the school where he thought his locker could be. He yanked a homemade map of the parts of the school he had mapped. After about two minutes he found his locker. One minute to make it to the math hall. Dib pulled out his geometry book and made a dash for it. All the other students became a blur in the hall as he reached speeds of seven miles per hour. Then he froze as he passed a yellow blur. He turned his head and saw what he had been hoping for. A girl with flowing blonde hair down to her elbows and dazzling green eyes. This girl wore a yellow tank top that exposed her stomach and a short red shirt. She was standing in the hall with about nine of her closest friends. They each seemed to have claimed a color. There was a girl in all white, one in blue, one in purple, one in red, one in orange and so on. But none of those girls mattered to Dib. He walked up to Tenna, "Hey!" Dib smiled at her as friendlily as he could with all her friends' eyes boring into him. 'They're looking at me like that because I'm her new boyfriend,' he thought, 'they're seeing what kind of guy she likes…' but they, of course were not.

"Eh," one scoffed, "Are you talking to_ her_?" asked blue

"Uh," Dib glanced around, "yeah?" aqua burst in to laughter and asked in an accented voice, "Whom is it that you are thinking she is? Certainly not one of your little friends?" Dib stared stupefied for a moment then laughed,

"Oh you don't know yet! It is only second period. Me and Tenna are dating! We went to the dace together!" the girls' mouths hung open. Red was the first to snap back she turned to Tenna, "_Tenna_ is this nerd delusional or what?" she gasped, "You are you going out with him aren't you? Tenna! You know you've got to have higher standards then this! I mean look at his hair! It looks nothing like every other guy in the school's!"

"Allie…" her head was down, "we did go to the dance together…but remember it was mandatory…and I," she shuttered, "I haven't spoken to this guy since. He's got to be crazy because we're not going out." Had this been an anime show the background would have crumbled and so would Dib but since this was American TV he just stood there wide-eyed. He couldn't speak for a moment then he looked directly at Tenna who had still had her head down but her eyes raised.

"Oh Sorry, my mistake. Don't worry I wont bother you again." Dib narrowed his eyes, "_Ever_ again." He turned and walked away silently. He could hear one of the rainbow girls laugh, "What was up with that guy?" and another answered, "I know did you see his clothes? There is no way he got those from _Abomcomie and Finch_! I mean Ew! But what about him _crushing _on Tenna! Girl you might need to get a restraining Order!" there were giggles of agreement from the rest before Dib got out of hearing range. He didn't hear Tenna speak once.

He flopped into his desk at the front of the class. His cloud of joy just turned into a storm cloud. Tenna calling him crazy! What gave her the right? She was ashamed of him because he wasn't one of those snobby prep jerks. He could be if he wanted to! His father was Professor Membrane for goodness sake! His dad had buckets of money coming from his "ingenious" inventions. Dib used the money to help mankind was that wrong? Was it wrong?

"ZIM HAS ARRIVED!" Dib's eyes shifted to the door. Ah a distraction! Zim would be an excellent substitution for his aggression! Zim placed his hands on his hips and looked around triumphantly as three kids looked up to acknowledge his presence. Zim turned to move toward his desk when he got hit in the lower back just below the pack. He fell on his desk and spun around.

"DIB!" he hissed at the human, "What do you want?" Dib narrowed his eyes at the alien, "Whatever your up to Zim I'll stop you!"

"Eh?" squeaked Zim. He actually for once was not up to anything. He bit his lower lip; did the Dib know that Gaz and him had become friends? Well maybe "friends" was the wrong word for it. Perhaps respectees (despite the fact that is not a word). Well that wasn't what was important. What was important was that Dib would try to get in the way between him and Gaz.

"What are you talking about Sink Thing?" Zim asked almost nervously.

"I don't know!" he paused and looked around, "but I will soon enough! Zim just know that soon your evil alien guts will be all over an autopsy table! If not in an official government one on the one in my Dad's lab!" Zim's eyes widened a little. Dib turned on his heel and walked back to his desk partially satisfied about making Zim so nervous. The alien even began to sweat a little!

The bell rang and the seats filled. A bulky man waddled into the classroom. His eyes darted around. Some one in the back coughed and he yelped in surprise and jumped behind his desk, "Don't hurt me!" their second hour teacher was Mr. Neil the nervous. Dib leaned over to the Desk next to his and whispered, "Is it just me or do all the teachers have sever emotional problems?" the student next to him was his former class mate from the forth grade, Zita. The girl thought a moment and shrugged. Zita was taller now and her Spiky light purple was pulled back into a high ponytail. She still wore stripes but now just on her shirt. She now wore a purple striped shirt and black skirt.

"Okay c-class today we'll be discussing finding the area of a nonagon and aaaiie!" he screamed inexplicably. Most of the class raised eyebrows but Zim laughed loudly at the teacher, "Screamy earth coward!"

"Uh Mr. Neil…are you okay?" a student asked. The teacher popped his round head out from behind his desk and shook it violently, "No! Mr. Membrane what do you think you are doing?" Dib looked up from his doodled picture of a big foot eating the rainbow girls like skittles."

"Uh, what?" he asked.

"That paper!" he hyperventilated, "the sides aren't taped! You could drop and it would fly up here and slice my throat open! Eeee!" he cried wrapping his hands around his pudgy neck. Dib sighed and slipped the paper in his book, "Better _Nervous Neil_?" he asked. People looked up leaving their Daydream world. All the teachers had nicknames like "Weeping Wilson" or "Nervous Neil" and even "Halitosis Harris" but you never said them to the teachers' faces! You just didn't. They all knew about the names but always expected the respect of these names never seeing the light of day!

"Dib Membrane!" the teacher jumped to his feet forgetting his fears, "Go to the Principal's office!" Dib grumbled and left his chair. As he passed Zim's desk he couldn't read the expression but it looked a little like relief. It really was, but only in the sense that Dib was away from him and had no chance of finding out about the friendliness of the two. Zim knew he should just destroy Dib and be done with it. In fact he should put his latest plan in to action. He had opted to put it on the backburner for a short while after experiencing what ever was between him and Gaz, "I have to do my mission. I even told her I would still destroy her world but maybe there's a way around killing her…" he began pondering.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Dib went to office and got _in school suspension_ or ISS for the rest of the day. (A/N: Absolutely nothing worth writing about happened to Gaz at school it was that evening that was eventful for her. Later but not now. I figured you were wandering about her.) Dib stalked home grumbling to himself, "How could she? I did nothing to hurt her. Of course, we were only together for three days. Yeah… that's long enough for her to hide her true colors. That…that…"

"Witch? Yeah you deserve way better." A voice whispered from behind Dib. He whirled around and saw nothing. The street was vacant. Dib looked around. He knew what was going on. No question about it, "GHOST!" he screamed and ran home to get his thermal censer unit. Some one chuckled and stepped out from behind a tree, "Same old Dib. This'll be easy." They laughed and began to walk slowly toward Dib's house giving him time to reach it first. She would give him a nice surprise. Well, nice depending on whose perspective you were looking from.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Was Dib Ooc? I hope not my heart couldn't take it! gripes chest Anyway! Did you like how at the beginning I threw back to the last chapter of SCHOOL DANCE OF DOOM? When gaz is on the phone? Yeah now you've heard the whole story of that call! I did not plan that. When I was writing this I noticed I basically left Gaz and Zim out of the first part of the chapter and it turned out well in my opinion.


	2. The drama continues!

A really late chapter!

Dib was one his knees. The teen pawed through a box containing wires and electronic devices. Then he found what he was looking for. It was a little black box looking thing with something like a microphone attached. On the side there were dials and numbers, it was a device used to detect heat changes and ghosts. Dib temporarily forgetting his love life troubles was giddy at having a ghost make contact with him! He grabbed the box and put it under his arm. Dib ran down stairs and hollered up to Gaz's vacant room, "I'm going back out for a little bit. Don't wait up!" of course even if she was there he still would have been talking to himself. Dib ran for the door, swung it open and found himself face-to-face with a red eyes and green skin. Dib stumbled backwards slamming into a near by table causing everything to fall off the stand.

Tenna lowered the gift she had been holding up and dashed to Dib's side, "Dib are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He stopped thinking about the pain of his fall and turned to ice, "Tenna what do you want?" she held up a cake that she had decorated with green and red frosting to look like an alien head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said her large eyes hopeful for forgiveness. Dib almost felt bad for being as angry as he had been but then remembered her not even having the guts to look him in the eye as she twisted the knife she had shoved into his chest (I love describing stuff like that even when it really doesn't fit!).

"If you didn't want to hurt me than why exactly did you let everyone believe that I'm some sort of lunatic stocker guy?" Dib asked logically. Her eyes had dropped to the floor, "Could we talk about this and walk at the same time?" he sighed and decided to go with her, if only to get an explanation.

The two traveled in silence for a long time. Eventually they found themselves at the park where they had laid only a day prior and watched the sky together. Dib finally broke their silence, "Okay Tenn, tell me why." he said being extremely direct. She sighed but answered, "I'm a shallow, shallow girl. You're so unique and unafraid of what others expect you to do. You're willing to wear dark colors style your hair in that cool spiky thing and speak the truth about what exists beyond this planet or plain of existence." She turned to him, "but I not. I want to keep going out with you Dib. I really do! But if we are together we can't talk about it. It would have to stay between us." She paused, "You know that's what a real relationship is! Something between two people, not the world…or school!" her eyes pleaded for him to say something that would allow her to sleep easy. Something that would let her know she was doing what's honest to her heart (and allowing her to keep her shallow friends).

"I don't know, Tenn…" he adjusted his glasses a little. She was basically on her knees begging for his forgiveness. He looked at his possibly former girlfriend. She was so sweet and angelic looking with her golden hair and bright outfit. She was maintaining eye contact even though she had to crane her neck a little. She shivered but continued to wait patiently for an answer. He sighed and took off his trade make trench coat.

"Here." He handed it to Tenna; she accepted it and smiled at him as she pulled it on. Dib was skinny but Tenna was a twig so his jacket hung loosely on her. Dib looked a little off with out his trench coat. You could see that his blue shirt was a long sleeve, Tenna had always assumed it was a tee shirt. Dib looked up at the stairs in the deep purple night sky. The universe was so much bigger than him and his petty anger. He worked so hard to protect the people of this planet. Every hour of every day was spent attempting to figure out how to end the threat that loomed over this world. It would be nice if there was at least one person on the planet who liked _him_ and understood all that he went through for them.

"I guess I can understand where you're coming from with-" she cut him off by throwing her hands around his and squeezing his neck in an affectionate hug. She squealed happily.

"Oh Dib! I just knew you were better than that I knew it! You're a way better person than I am!" she released him and stepped back, "I really don't deserve you! Anyway just because we can't hang out at school doesn't mean we can't have fun outside of that brain programming center!" Dib and Tenna walked for a little while just enjoying the other's company. Dib was a little more on guard with his feelings than before but was over all happy. Tenna would occasionally giggle for no reason what so ever. She was just happy to have him not hating her. Then Dib remembered an important matter he had neglected!

"Tenna!" he said quickly with a bit of panic edging into his voice.

"What is it Dib?" she asked immediately.

"Before you came…A GHOST MADE CONTACT WITH ME!" her eyes got big.

"Who was it the ghost of? Like a great grand parent? Or some one you knew before they died asking for help?"

"I don't know I was walking home talking out loud to myself," she raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I talk to myself. Anyway it spoke to me out of the blue! I don't know who it was but I've got to find out!"

"Where was it?" she asked completely into what was happening.

"About a block from my house. You know where the trees with graffiti are?"

"All the trees have some graffiti them but I could probably find it on my own if I had to."

"Good because you'll have to."

"What?" her eyebrow rose back to its pervious position.

"I left my stuff at home. It'll be quicker if I run there while you go straight to the place it might talk to you too!" He was still thinking like a paranormal investigator and not a boyfriend. She just stood there as he ran in the opposite direction. She sighed smiling. Tenna figured she would have to get used to this sort of thing, "Dib takes his work seriously." She thought out loud still smiling and began to walk to the appointed destination.

Dib sucked in a few jerky breaths as he reached his yard. He had run the whole way there. Did took a few more deep breaths and his breathing calmed and returned to normal. Dib threw the door open and hurried inside. Glancing around he quickly located the electronic device and rushed back outside. As Dib ran his ankle caught something sending him flying forward on to the walkway. He moaned and pushed himself up to his knees.

"Hello, Dib." A voice said from behind and his head shot up. Dib did not even need to turn around he instantly recognized that voice. A voice he had not heard since the first year he had discovered Zim. The voice belonged to one whom he had believed to be his ally, his friend. He knew with out turning around. The word escaped Dib's lips in a soft but audible whisper, "Tak."

Gaz sat on Zim's coach. She was stretched out playing her beloved Game Slave portable. A downloaded song Holiday by Green Day played on the tiny system over piggy hunter. (I cannot go one story without mentioning them! They rock! I liked them before all you posers! glares Oh…uh sorry. Back to the story! Ignore my judging badness!) On the television screen an angry monkey glared but there was no stuffed animal looking dog on the floor to respond to the growling monkey with a characteristic, "I love this show." No, the house was vacant with the exception of the purple haired fourteen year old. Underneath the house how ever an alien and his little robot conversed in a largely one-sided conversation.

"Err! GIR!" spat Zim miserably, "I just don't know what to do!" the green skinned creature paced back and forth in front of a large computer screen. The words on the monitor were in purple Irken typed words. Zim's antennas were on end atop his head as they often were when he was upset.

"Awe waz da matter, Master?" Gir asked in his cute little innocent way. Zim spun around and trained his red eyes on the tiny silver animatron, "Are you serious? Zim has been telling you his problem for the past twenty minutes!" Gir just stared up at him blankly (Gir is soooo cute!). Zim just sighed, "Okay, I'll shorten it up for you! Being as amazing as I am Zim has come up with a plan to finally annihilate all humans once and for all!" he turned to the computer and typed something. A picture of the earth that looks like it was done on micro soft paints appeared, "What Zim has done is strategically placed three rockets on the surface of the earth." He pushed a button and three poorly drawn giant rockets appeared on the left side of the picture. One near a polar end and one roughly on the equator, "With my enormous brain I have seen that if ZIM were to move the earth even a few hundred feet it would cause the planet to decrease in temperature causing all human to freeze to their doom! AH HAHAHAHA!" he stopped and pushed the button. Out of the digital rockets came yellow fire, and the drawn planet moved a couple of inches. Ice appeared on it then a giant Zim with a crown on his head stood on top of the planet grinning evilly, "All humans, that would include the _Dib_ making my victory all the sweeter! But…it would also mean that the Gaz creature would perish. Err! I just don't know what to do! Zim knows his mission must come first but," he didn't finish the thought. Gir had fallen asleep long ago but Zim wasn't paying attention to the one he was supposedly speaking to. It was so difficult! As Zim glared at the screen it came to him suddenly like a slap to the face, "YES! ZIM IS GENIUS!" he laughed evilly and ran over to his elevator. Zim laughed happily at his ability to think.

Gaz heard the loud laughter coming up and growing louder as the elevator neared the surface level. Zim crawled out of the trashcan. He was beginning to think he needed a new exit from his lab. Once he finally had pulled his long legs out of the elevator Zim stumbled over to the couch where Gaz lay. He had stopped laughing and became serious. He began pacing in front of her his hands clasped behind his back. He lowered his eye enough to make contact with Gaz's squinted ones.

"Do you recall when I told you nothing would change and that I would still enslave your people?"

"Zim," she said raising an eyebrow, "it was three days ago. Of course I remember."

"Good! You're advanced for your species! That is why Zim is asking you this question!" he did not go on.

"And that question is…"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "My current assistant is not to the standard Zim desires. He is looking for a henchman person who can think… good. I tell you this for two reasons. One, though Zim could not abandon his robot, for it would enrage the readers and he gift from the tallest, I wish to have a competent associate who can help ZIM! Two, as I just mentioned I still plan on destroying your world and have it planned out. Should you refuse to help Zim you will have to perish with the rest of your species." He waited for a response trying to look as cold as possible. He did not want her to know that in his mind he was begging her to choose wisely. Gaz's eyes opened in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, to say _yeah sure_, but no words were coming out. She was in shock of her own uneasiness. Zim was no threat he had tried a million times to destroy the earth. It had never worried her in the least and she would have said sure to stop him from bugging but she just couldn't, she couldn't.

Tenna frowned; it had been ten minutes already. "That's it." She said out loud, "I love ghosts and stuff but not alone!" she began walking briskly towards Dib's house, "We'll come back together but I'm not hanging around alone!" she began to speed walk to Dib's house.

Dib's eyes were wide with shock and he had still yet to turn around. Slowly he turned his neck, and saw the girl he knew he would see. She looked different this time but he knew, he knew. The girl standing before he was a medium height. She was wearing steel tipped boots that reached her knees, coming out of the boots were thick purple and black stripes on stockings leading up to a black skirt. She wore a purple shirt with the Irken insignia printed in black. Over that she wore a long flowing leather duster. Around the girl's neck was a black chocker with a silver symbol matching the one on her chest hanging off. Her eyes were sharp and her irises were a light shad of violet. Her hair was short as it had been the first time. Still styled the same way and still the same color. It was the same girl only older and much more lovely. She stepped closer to Dib. She bent down on one knee and took his hand. He stared from their hands to her face that was only inches from his own.

"Need a hand?" she smiled and hoisted him to his feet in one swift movement. She was strong probably even stronger than he remembered. It had been a while so of course she wouldn't stay the same. He had grown so why shouldn't she? But still he had not expected to ever see her again. In fact, Zim said he had destroyed her! The alien had boasted yet another lie.

"Tak." he repeated. They stood there for a long time in silence. She pulled her purple hair behind her pierced ear and finally spoke, "It's been a long time."

"Yeah…" he said still in a bit o' shock.

"Okay Dib." She said steeping closer, "We don't have time for this. I'll get straight to the point; your world is in danger. Zim may finally be able to destroy you and your world."

"Wait," Dib said coming back to the conversation, "Last time you were here you tired to wipe out all life and fill the planet with SNACKS!" he basically yelled.

"Yes. It was very stupid" She sighed but did not seem remorseful. Only upset about a moronic plan, "I was stupid. When Zim destroyed my opportunity to be an invader it made me blind with rage. I came here and thought that steeling Zim's mission would be the ultimate revenge. I, of course, was wrong. I have come to ask your help. You do not wish to perish correct?" he opened his mouth to respond but she continued before he got the chance, "Of course you wish to live! That is all most creatures can ask for is life! That is what I will take away from Zim. His live. I will cripple his mission and then well, you know. Zim wont be able to appreciate the fact that he has failed for very long."

"Wow. That was a lot of exposition. Why do you need my help?" he asked. She took another step closer so that they were only inches apart. She pushed her self up onto her toes so that they were at eye level with each other and clamped her thin hands over his shoulders for balance, "I have a job for you. Only you can do this. Besides," She was so close Dib could feel her breath on his own lips, "Would you let a past grudge stop you from keeping your species alive?"

"DIB!" they heard a screech from far away. The two turned their heads and had to squint to make out a yellow dot about a football field and a half away. It was Tenna. Using her newly acquired ubber jealous girlfriend powers had seen from an unbelievable distance that another girl had her hands on _her_ boyfriend. In seconds, without running, Tenna had reached the two. Her head was tilted down creating ominous dark circles and her fists were balled. The jacket hung loosely making her look cute earlier now made her look quite frightful to the paranormal expert.

"Tenna!" he cried out and looked from her to the alien gripping his shoulders. His eyes flickered between the two once more than more out of instinct than actual thought Dib grabbed Tak and shoved her to the ground then threw his hands up into the air.

Tenna also was looking between the two others at the scene. The girl who was moving in like a hawk on her boy friend was pretty and that made Tenna's heart sink. Tenna knew she was pretty there was no point in denying it but this girl was a different sort of pretty. She was the sort of girl who wouldn't mind walking through school with Dib. She was dark pretty! She could do what ever she wanted without worrying about being judged. Tenna hated her instantly.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend who do you think you are? Like…um, The Goth Goddess?" she spat trying to be intimidating.

"Was that an insult?" Tak asked raising an eyebrow, "You people can be so hostel for no reason." She lifted her self off the ground, "But I will not let one annoying human distract me from my new mission." She walked a few feet then turned back to Dib, "Think about my offer." Then she was gone. She just vanished with the wave of her hand. Dib was only mildly surprised by this, obviously some sort of Irken cloaking device Tak was probably walking home leisurely or even still loitering there. Tenna also ignored this strange disappearing act and turned on Dib, "DIB!" her teeth snapped together at the end of the syllable like an angry dog barking ferociously.

"Uh Tenna it's not what it looked like!"

"That's what guys always say when it _is _what it looks like!" she growled.

"Well it's also what some guys say when it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh! You suck Dib! We're through until further notice!" she screamed and stormed off. As Dib stood there staring after her he scratched his head, "man," he muttered to himself, "Having a girl friend is like riding a roller coaster blind folded." He began to walk home in confusion having whether to worry more about what Zim is up to or how to fix his social life.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry for the super long wait! Semester tests, that's all I can say. Hours and hours of studying for those _horrible_ tests! Sorry once again. School is out in a day so I'll have plenty of time to write. Please review I wont keep you waiting this time! Promise!


	3. Still No ZADR!

Still No ZADR!

(And it's going to stay that way!)

Dib rubbed his temples as he walked up the stairs to his room. An extremely intense headache had developed moments after Tenna's departure. On his way to his bedroom Dib passed the bathroom and decided to grab some Tylenol. Dib walked up to the mirror and opened it. There were two bottles, one that said Tylenol and the other one (which I might add glowed) said, Advanced Tylenol with the additive of Super toast crumbs. Dib decided to go with the medication that his father hadn't made with super toast. Dib snaked his hand around the glowing bottle and grabbed some medication. He dropped three pills into his hand and popped them with no water.

Dib's eyes watered as the three pills moved as slowly as they could down his throat. Immediately he was filled with regret, next time use water! Dib slipped off his impartial faced shirt and replaced it with a light blue button pajamas shirt. He pulled off his boots and changed into his pajama bottoms. Dib lied down on his bed his head still pounding the pain increasing each time his mind repeated these words, "She likes me, she hates me, she loves me, she hates me, she likes me, she hates me…" he sighed right now he felt like just saying whatever and going to sleep. Down stairs the front door creaked open loudly. Then he heard loud footsteps probably coming from small but thick boots. Why, you may be wondering, is Dib able to distinguish the difference between light and heavy boots? Well when you're as obsessive compulsive as Dib you learn to identify almost ever noise around you. For instance, at this time the sound of thick boots, soft grumbling, and the beeping noise a video game on low batteries makes Dib could tell it was his younger sister, Gaz coming home…at ten…on a school night…despite the fact she had no friends _and_ there were no new video games coming out. Dib sat straight up in bed the headache now taking a back seat to his thoughts. "What the heck? Why would Gaz be out late and where would she go? I wonder if she was meeting some one or if she was out alone. No Gaz wouldn't be meeting anyone! She hates people… so why do I feel so uneasy?"

"Because you're starting to realize how creepy it is that you talk to yourself." Dib looked over at the doorway. Gaz, it appeared, had frozen in her trek to her room when she noticed Dib's monolog.

"Hey it's rude to listen to some else's conversation…that they're having with them…self." He fell silent a moment once again slightly ashamed of his inability to have an inner monolog, or at least a soliloquy since this is a written story. (for those of you who don't know what a soliloquy is, ya know how on that show Malcolm in the Middle, how he talks to the camera and nobody can hear him? Yeah, one of those.)

"What are you doing out so late?" he demanded attempting to pull attention away from himself while getting an answer to the question he had asked himself.

"I'm not out. If I was out I wouldn't be having this conversation with you." She turned and began to walk away under her breath she muttered, "Big headed idiot thing."

Dib's pupils shrunk to tiny dots, he now knew where Gaz had been. She called him a lot of things, (most of which I cant type if I wish to keep with rating) but she wasn't one for big head jokes. And she had tagged on the word thing. Dib shuttered as a cold prickling feeling traveled from the base of his neck to the bottom of his spin, his sister had been hanging out with an alien bent on destroying the earth!

It was futile to argue with her this late at night. Well there was the up side that when she knocked him out it would be the right time of day but he preferred to keep his glasses intact. Talk to Gaz about her horrible mistake that was his mission. Side note; try to be diplomatic and not to get hurt. He rolled over and attempted to sleep.

Gaz sat on the edge of her bed. The room was dark, but there was just enough light to make everything even eerier. The walls were lined with demonic looking stuffed animals whose eyes seemed to glow as they watched you. She had a few posters most of which would make normal people step back into the hall and run far, far away. There was one for a band called Doom Squirrel with the figures of three scary, skinny men with white eyes. They seemed to glare down from the wall. She had more posters, probably too many to list. Even her wallpaper and interior design in general could creep some one out. Skulls, just skulls. Skull wallpaper, skull bedposts, skull comforter, skulls had been painted on the ceiling fan which was slowly rotating over head, and a skull rug next to her bed on top of the purple shag rug. In the corner of her room there was a silver full-length mirror with a large crack going down the center and splitting off into two cracks near the bottom.

Gaz's head was down, bowed in thought. She was feeling very confused about herself and Zim. Gaz shivered a little as the air seemed to rap around her bare neck, coil and squeeze like a snake trying to take her life. She reached up and pulled out her pigtails slowly. There was a sort of comfort by having her soft purple hair slipping over her shoulders. A large section of her hair on either side of her head fell before her face.

Flash back

Gaz sat on the couch staring at Zim. He looked at her expectantly, almost pleadingly. Her back straightened she now was sitting as still as a statue. "Gaz this plan Zim has created is the greatest plan yet! Zim is going to wipe out all life on this planet, especially the Dib." He muttered the last part under his breath, "Zim will use GIANT rockets to move the Earth away from the sun chilling it enough for all eco-life to be OBLITERATED! And you could join Zim. After I finish this assignment Zim will move on to other planet and it would be…helpful to have another creature there. You know, another species' perspective…"

The two stood/sat there in silence for a while finally Zim pried, "Well, Human Gaz?" he still tagged his little prefixes or suffixes on to her name almost every time, it was never just Gaz. She could almost smile at the fact she was thinking about Zim's speech but that really wasn't in her nature.

"Zim," she said standing up. The purple haired teen cleared her throat, "You wish to know my decision?"

"Yes that is what Zim wants now tell me!" her eyes flickered around the room. Gaz opened her mouth… then dashed over to the window and dove out. She tumbled through the grass and just kept going. Zim just stood there a moment. As Gaz ran into the darkness of the street away from the glowing green house she glanced over her shoulder at Zim who was leaning out the window, "I'll give you an answer tomorrow!" she screamed back at the alien but kept going. After about three blocks she stopped running and let out a breath. She fell back against a wall to rest. Then after about five minutes she headed home, which was in the other direction from which she had run.

Flash back over

Gaz shook her head and more purple hair collected to form a sort of curtain. She raised her eyes and caught sight of her own reflection. It was some what warped; her face was split into two parts by the crack on the glass one slightly higher than the other. She saw a girl with light purple hair covering her face and upper torso. She saw her bent over posture and clenched fists with her lower arms resting on her knees, her black dress hung down to just below the knee and her purple stockings seemed to match the room. They lead in to a pair of thick leather boots that raised her height at least two inches. She didn't really care about appearances. The only appearance that she really noticed was that if someone looked like an idiot they probably were. Still she didn't judge people by their looks, if they looked smart they were probably still an idiot. As I already mentioned earlier Gaz didn't care about physical appearances but she did like things to have a certain look to herself and the things she owned. That was why she had bought an already broken mirror.

Being the daughter of Prof. Membrane money really was never an issue for her or her brother and yet they still wore the same clothes every day. Despite the fact that they were _loaded_ they were never spoiled. Maybe it was the blatant child neglect from their father or maybe they were just too smart to allow themselves to become a spoiled brat. Gaz's lack of caring for money most likely came from the fact she _was_ smarter than that. She knew how stupid and pointless it was to allow one's self to become a glamour-loving princess. No, she knew what the world had to offer and she didn't care. She didn't care about the idiots that surround her, she didn't care about the environment they were destroying, and she didn't care for any of it!

Or at least she didn't before. In fact she had wished doom upon this world countless times but as she had with the Tak situation Gaz felt there was really no other choice but to help her people. Still…she actually had a sort of friendship with Zim. A friendship for god's sake! Gaz had never had a friend, or an interest in making on but she had a friend non the less and was feeling torn the though even crossed her mind, "Well it might be cool to see if what they say is true, that there was_ intelligent_ life out in the galaxy." She already knew the answer to that question so why ask it? The answer of course was NO!

"A friend, Zim or my planet?" she could feel the warm blood pumping through her temples every half beat. Gaz rested her head in her hands, "I don't care. I don't care. I really don't care; I hate this world and everyone in it. The only thing I like is Bloaty's Pizza and Di…" her eyes popped open and her pupils shrunk to dots. Had she just tried to say that she liked her brother? Did she say he was one of her sole reasons for liking this world? No! She didn't, she couldn't!

"Must sleep," she said out loud. Gaz unclasped her skull necklace and set it on the floor. Then she dropped her dress and clothes to be replaced with a pink nightshirt longer than her usual dress. On the center of the chest there was a small pink bunny with the word, "Filler Bunny" in big purple block letters. The pounding blood in her head only increased she could now hear the blood pumping and the sound of her own heart seemed to becoming from the sides of her head. Gaz's face had picked up some color turning slightly pinkish and the pain was steadily increasing, "Must sleep," she reiterated and crawled under the covers and squeezed her eyes tighter shut than normal trying to escape the pain of the throbbing head ache and the horror of an actual moral decision using her…feelings! Gaz clenched her teeth and demanded that her body go to sleep immediately, or else! Of course threatening yourself was never that useful a tool but her body knew what Gaz was capable of and obliged.

Zim walked back and forth through his living room. The red eyes flickered around the room for the ninth time. Had he made a mistake? Was it possible that the great Zim had misjudged her? She was related to his greatest enemy but he was sure she was different. In all the years he had been on the planet she had only showed mild interest in destroying his mission, if that. He had thought he could trust her! It was clear from her running away that for the first time, to his knowledge, Zim had been wrong.

"Well." He said thinking out loud, "The Gaz had said she would answer tomorrow. If she chooses correctly than Zim will be satisfied but if she is foolish," he said, his eyes narrowing, "than I will be forced to destroy her, maybe even said a message to the Dib Pig!" he cackled evilly but to any observer they would have seen in a second his heart was not in it. Zim, it seemed, did not want to hurt this particular human unless of course he had to. Zim closed his eyes and dropped on to the pink couch, "Zim will do what he must. The mission will continue as planned, Zim will not disappoint the Tallest!"

"The Tallest…what fools!" Tak spat angrily. She leaned on the side of her craft. Her purple eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. She was not bothering with her human disguise. Even if a human were to stumble three miles into the thicket of trees they would probably think she just had a _skin condition_ and bad fashion taste. She was wearing her Irken Invader uniform but she was no longer an invader. Not in the tallest eyes or her own. After a defeat at the hands of the most incompetent fool to ever come from the smeet labs of Irk she had realized that that was no longer the point. She knew she had been stupid. All she wanted now was total destruction of Zim and anything that he cares about. Like his mission, his planet, his life. She would take it all, and she would do it too swiftly to be stopped but slow enough for him to suffer.

Also after one allows themselves to detach from their origins they can see the idiotic propaganda about the power system and greatness of their leaders the _Almighty _Tallest. They were fools with long torsos and that was it! They had been part of the reason for her misery and she was done with them. Well maybe she could use them. If her latest plan should work they might be so grateful that they might just make her part of the elite core despite the fact that it was still twenty years until she could take her test. Maybe she could prove herself without a standardized test. An antenna fell over Tak's face. She took her black-gloved hand and slicked it back as if it were hair. She licked her glossy green lips and pushed herself off the vehicle. She took a few steps and passed the front of the ship. She caught sight of her reflection. She looked as she had the first time she had come just older and better. She was tall, well at least tall for her species. Tak clicked a button on her suit and it phased into her human facade. She flicked the short purple hair out of her eyes and admired her creation. She had designed this person, this character, this mask by hand. It worked perfectly, she blended in with the humans and had attracted the attention of one of the few of the species who could aide her in her mission of destruction. She had managed to _easily_, with in minutes of her first interaction, to have almost complete control of the human, Dib. She glared off into space, but of course he was already under the control of another, this Tenna person thing. She had two choices with this issue, one: work harder to gain full control and make Dib forget about this girl entirely or Two: get rid of her, for a while if not permanently. A smile spread across Tak's now pale white lips, "I think I'll go with option two, then move on to the really fun part. Oh, you thought you were done with me Zim…you thought wrong." She began to laugh loudly, thoroughly enjoying her plotting. Destroy Tenna, then everything Zim holds dear and after that the finally Zim, himself falling at her hands. She could taste victory already, it tasted surprisingly salty, her victory would taste like blood.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Yes I'm aware that nothing much happened in that chapter but you really got into everybody's head! I just loved that malicy ending! I love to be creepy,(don't tell me it's not creepy it would break my heart! ) Any way even though no actiony things happened I still enjoyed writing it. Oh and if your wondering about the headaches well they say write what you know, right? Well whenever I get pissed my head starts throbbing! So that's where that came from. Well I hope you people know what I'm going through to get this garbage out to you. Here's a hint, it's 3:26 a.m! I wanted to finish this chapter before going to bed. But you know what I don't like going to bed before the sun comes up. I believe humans should be nocturnal, I know I'm at my best at two in the morning but whatever, right? Today was my last day of school so I can pull a few more of these all nighters. I'm leaving Sunday for a trip. It may take my a while to update so I'm going to try to throw together a chapter before then. Sorry I'm aware that I went into a tangent but I'm too lazy to delete it. So see ya in the next chapter, oh Disturbed is on the radio! Got to go, must listen attentively!


	4. Wow, that took forever

The Story Continues

Here's another chapter. I still don't own Zim, Jhonen refuses to even let me rent the rights to it. It's so unfair so I have to do the disclaimery thing. Yep, I own nothing. Well I better start this chapter. It's the thirty first and I leave on the fifth. I hope to get another chapter in. if I don't there will be a little wait but I'll have some access to a computer and despite my overwhelming laziness I shall the finish this day time soap I have created.

Continuing on that thought, it is now the twenty-seventh. And I'm still not done. Sigh.

The birds chirped blissfully as they soared through the red post apocalyptic looking sky. As they squeaked and squawked a loud buzzer rung over and over until it was finally silenced by a fist abusing the snooze button. Dib nearly moaned in pain. He felt like he had swallowed a rock. The teen was over come by the feeling you get when your worried or guilty but you don't know why, that heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach. This feeling seemingly built up through the night just waiting for Dib to awaken so it could flood over him like a tidal wave. He gripped his stomach trying to think of why he was so miserable. Then he remembered, and longed for the ignorance he had enjoyed only seconds earlier. Gaz had befriended a horrible scaly demon from beyond this world, Tenna hated him (or loved him he wasn't sure at the moment) and Tak was back with no way for him to know whether or not to trust her.

Dib pulled the blanket back over his head, what day was it? He had wondered and remembered it was Saturday. He would just roll over and sleep this off. Dib opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't just sleep away his problems. They would be there no matter what time he approached them (A/N: Fact: I drank five cans of soda at nine and I'm still awake at 4:18 a.m.!) they might even get worse. The best thing Dib could do was drag himself out of bed and face them head on before could escalate any further. The first issue he would deal with was his _traitor_ _of humanity_ sister. Of course it wouldn't be worded like that, or else he could risk major brain damage. Dib quickly changed into his black pants, blue shirt, and black boots. Tenna still had his trench coat and he only had one in that size. Dib walked up to the small mirror hidden amongst a collection of photographs and pictures. He checked his spikes, measured the angles and once everything seemed to be in place he descended the stairs to visit with his little sister.

Her hair was pulled back into those pigtails Zim had liked so much but they were really half assed. One was slightly higher than the other with less hair pulled into it. Some hair hung on her shoulder. She just wasn't up to the task of messing with it. The supposed traitor of humanity sat at the kitchen table staring down at a cup of coffee. Gaz had been up since six, and she had gone to bed at four. She knew the futility of sleep especially if you had a genuine problem that could not be ignored. Heading down the stairs was something else that was nearly impossible to ignore, Dib. He had a determined look on his face with a hint of fear; he was probably going to go harass Zim.

No such luck! Dib walked up to her and tried to stare her down. He attempted to bore his eyes into her squinted ones and make her feel his knowledge of her evil doing (A/N: evil doing? I shouldn't watch Bush on the news before writing)! Gaz opened one eye and raised it to Dib's almost comical glare, "Do I have some thing on my face?" she asked flatly. In the back of her mind she was thinking about her brother, still contemplating her choices. If there was at least a few good people then she didn't know what she would do. She didn't want to talk to, or even look at someone who might make her feel that this world was worth saving.

"Yes," he said trying to sound intimidating, "You have the look of a…a uh bad…thing." She raised an eyebrow and pushed her chair out, "I'm going for a walk. Don't fallow me." she stood and began walking toward the door. Dib looked around frantically he had to stop her! He had to make her stop aiding the ultimate evil!

"Oh, uh…W-where are you going to see your _boyfriend_ Zim? You can't see that green freak anymore I forbid it! You're a member of the human race and you'd sacrifice us all for the friendship of a monster! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Dib bit his lip, not as smooth as he had wanted. There was a still silence for a moment then a strange noise that sounded like rocks smashing together; it was Gaz grinding her teeth. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes were huge and deranged looking. Dib saw the flaw in his plan. He began to back up quickly and slammed into the kitchen table. He and it tittered and fell to the floor Gaz's coffee mug slid from the table and smashed. The nearly black liquid covered the floor. Gaz trudged through the steaming coffee and broken glass she bent down and lifted Dib to his feet by his shirt.

She glared at him, "Zim is **not** my boyfriend but…" her eyes lowered to the floor, "yeah, I think I will do that last thing, though. Thanks for helping me decide Dib." She let go of him and the warm sticky liquid below his feet caused him to slip before he could get his footing. Dib hissed in pain as a thick shard of glass lodged itself into his palm. He began to nurse the wound pulling the glass out and rocking back and forth, because we all know that makes the pain subside. It split had his hand in the center it was more than just a cut or a gash it was a trench formed in his palm! Blood immediately began to pool in his hand spilling over and dripping to the floor.

Gaz didn't see him fall and if she had she would have done nothing. From the instant she had released his shirt she had spun around and walked toward the front door. She heard him moaning in pain but she didn't care. He really had been the final straw. What's the point of living on this planet if every organism, including her family, were just idiotic! She had considered the thought that maybe if there could be just one person could redeem the human race it was in her family. Someone with the same genetic make up would definitely he help her decision. Well she had been right. Dib had just shown her that even the being that genetically was the closest to her he was still a horrible idiot! She began walking toward Zim's to tell him her decision.

Dib continued to rock he was now sitting in a pool of coffee mixed with blood (A/N: I just like to add an injury in all my stories. This basically has nothing to do with the plot! But its fun to write) "Hospital." He lifted himself off the floor and staggered into the street to find medical attention. He really didn't feel like bleeding to death. He had to find help some one had to be willing to save him!

"Dark pretty, dark pretty." Tenna muttered holding dresses in front of her pajamas. Her long blonde hair was tied back with a blue scrunchy but a lot was escaping out the side. It was okay she was just wearing it to be able to get a full view of what colors go with her face. After storming off Tenna had decided that Dib may not have been cheating but she could tell there was something in his eye saying that he might!

"Dark pretty!" she squealed finally finding an out fit. Tenna decided to rush right over to Dib's. After ten minutes she was ready. Tenna was now wearing clunky black buckled boots. She had on red stocking and a red plaid halter-top dress with black trim. Her blonde hair was ruffled up. Making it look messy but an on purpose messy. Her green eyes seemed to glow with the ring of black surrounding it. She touched up the crimson lipstick and nodded at her appearance. Then she put Dib's jacket over it and a pair of dark sunglasses and a hat. She wanted Dib to like how she looked but God forbid one of her friends should recognize the normally yellow clad teen. She blew a kiss at her reflection (god she's so conceded!) and set out. She was about half way there when she found Dib in the street with a woozy expression and with blood pouring from his hand.

Zim sat in his labs in front of a huge computer screen. His eyes were narrowed and small beads of light green sweat had collected on his forehead. His gloved fingers flew over the keyboard at lightening speed …finally a siren sounded and he cried out in despair. The screen flashed, "Game Over" Zim pounded his fists over the keys in frustration, "Stupid game!"

"MASTER!" the computer shouted, "THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR!"

"Eh!" Zim squeaked, "Who is it? The Dib?"

"SCANNING, SCANNING! THE ORGANISM BEHIND THE DOOR IS THE HUMAN GAZ, SIBLING OF DIB." Zim glanced around the room thinking, "Computer, arm the lasers but do not attack unless I give the word." He stood up and walked over to the refrigerator elevator. It was beginning be the only one he could use with out dislocating something while going down or up. He opened the door and stumbled out of the fridge. While in the elevator he had placed his contacts in and thrown on the wig. Zim rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Eh?" he squeaked looking at Gaz. She looked odd; it wasn't just the messed up pigtails but something about her face. Normally there was hate, anger, spite, all the things that make Gaz Gaz! She was just staring blankly at the ground, "Yes," she said before he could do anything. For a moment he didn't think than he got it. We all have moments of thought delay, and that's what happened to Zim. He processed in his mind, "Yes? Yes what? Yes to a question I must have asked, yes to that she will help me… wait! Yes! Zim has an ally!"

"Gaz thing! This is great!" he froze then growled, "Why are you just standing there come into the bass unless you're a spy for the Dib! In which case I will know and the computer will make your living stop! So why aren't you coming in, huh!" Gaz rolled her eyes and shoved Zim out of the way. He had asked her in but did not move he left her with little recourse. She shut the door and flopped on to the couch next to Gir, "I'm not a spy and you know it. You know I want nothing to do with my idiot brother or this planet." She lifted the remote and began to flip through the channels.

Tenna and Dib walked out of the hospital holding hands (the uninjured one). She smiled sympathetically at him. She had found him gushing blood like there was no end. She had tried to drag him to the hospital but that had gotten them three feet in the wrong direction and her a hurt back. So she did the logical thing, she waved down a driver and after they agreed to drive her and _a friend_ she dragged him into the back seat. They were dropped off and the two rushed to the emergency room. They would have had to wait but everyone was grossed out by Dib's bloody hand and blood covered clothes.

"Thanks Tenn," he said.

"You welcome Dib. So what do you think?" she stepped back to let him look her over. He grinned he had never seen Tenna like this before.

"I think you look great."

"Thank you I did it just for-" her wrist began to beep. She raised the sleeve and gasped, "Oh my God! Sorry Dib I gotta go! I have to meet some friends at the mall in three hours and I have to get ready!" she began to run off. She didn't even say good-bye. Dib's shoulders sagged. There was always something about her to make him question her feelings. She would go through the trouble of dressing in hot topic attire to prove a point but then turn around and run off to go to Abercrombie and Finch with her rainbow bitch friends. He sighed but decided, "It's for the best. If I brought her to-oh crap!" he had gotten distracted and easily so, what with the massive blood loss. He had to stop Zim _and_ Gaz. He began to run toward the alien bass.

"Watch Gaz! Watch as I bring an end to this horrible little dirt THING!" Zim screamed excitedly.

"Whatever." Gaz said as she straightened her pigtails in a reflective piece of metal. Zim grinned evilly at her and pounded his index finger down over a button. Let's say the enter button but on an Irken computer. His eyes were huge with expectation as the computer made a charging hissing noise. Gir was off at some dance club and Gaz was still not paying attention. Just seething. Then…nothing happened. Five seconds passed, then ten, then thirty, then a minute, then two, and then finally five minutes had disappeared. Gaz raised an eyebrow, "I think it's broke." Zim's smile disappeared instantly. He began to type and screamed, "COMPUTER! What's wrong!"

"Sensors show that the rockets are unarmed and must be turned on manually."

"Why didn't you tell me this when I was out there planting them?"

"I dunno." It responded absentmindedly (do computers have minds?). Zim growled and turned to Gaz, "It seems that we will not be able to destroy the earth this instant. We must travel to where the engine rockets are planted to activate them. We can depart right now."

"Where are they at?" she asked.

"At the magnetic poles of your planet and the _equator_…also of you planet." He responded. Zim didn't have to wait but a second before she said.

"Yeah okay but I need my jacket." She walked toward the elevator and turned around as she reached the doorway, "I'm going to run home, get it, and come back. It'll be like ten minutes." Then she was gone.

Tenna ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair. She was proud of it. Not every girl could not only grow their hair out this long but also keep it looking _great_! All traces of black make-up and Goth clothing had been washed away and hidden deep within her closet. She picked up her purse and tightened the strap on her heeled sandal before walking out. As she locked the front door to her family's house her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and in that really preppy higher than usual voice said, "Hello?" there was a pause of dead silence then a voice spoke calmly and quietly, "Tenna. We need to talk." It was a familiar voice but she couldn't place it, "Uh, Xandria?"

"Meet me in the park in twenty minutes." The caller didn't answer the question of their identity, "We need to talk about Dib." They said softly and hung up. Tenna's eyes grew big. Who knew about her and Dib? It wasn't any of her friends because if even one found out they would all know and she would receive a call telling her, "Oh uh, too many girls are coming today. Can you not come today. I mean you come every week we need to let some of the other girls come with out looking like there's a million and half of us. You understand right, sweetie? Great bye!" she had heard them say this many times in the past. That meant you had failed and was out of the clique. For good. She had to find out what this person knew. Tenna's guts squeezed, "I am a horrible girlfriend." She said out loud but went to find out who knew and if she would have to bribe them into silence. She headed in the opposite direction of the mall and safety. ( - that's called foreshadowing).

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm sorrrrrrrrrrry! I am so sorry that took so freaking long! Like I said I was on vacation and nowhere near my computer. I'm going to Colorado for two weeks so that's how long you have to wait for the next chapter. But hey! I just jumped off the plane acknowledged my family who haven't seen me in three weeks then ran into my room and finished this damned chapter. Thanks so much to those who have been patient enough to wait for this chapter. And I'd also like to thank those of you who did not send me big explodey bombs through e-mail. They hurt. A lot. Any way be patient PLEASE! After I get back from Colorado then I'm here for the rest of the summer to do nothing but type! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	5. I cant think of a clever name!

Hi people! It is I, your beloved author person…girl…thing. Well I'm back from that evil trip of doom. On our way out to Colorado we hit, maybe three or four people. But it's okay. I think they were already dead….what? Well I'm back once again. This chapter I'm going to try to make not all sucky like. Some one gave me a "blah, it was okay blah, blah" review and so as to redeem myself this chapter will be the greatest not sucking chapter I've written in the past twenty minutes!

Let the non-suckage begin NOW!

Gaz reached into her closet and pulled out a black trench coat. She slipped in over her shoulders and dropped her Game slave in the pocket. The purple haired teen looked around her room for anything else that she might miss. She would miss her mirror with the crack in it. And she would miss her posters, and skull comforter, and all her demonic stuffed animals. But she could not bring them all. She couldn't bring any of it. She would leave this world with a jacket on her back and video game in her hand.

She glared at the room, it was all useless junk, and she didn't care about any of it! Gaz slammed the door, which fell off the hinges into her hand. The teen tossed it aside like a twig. She stormed down the hall her heart filler with rage and some other emotion she couldn't place. Gaz left her childhood home without even glancing back. She hated it. She hated everything in this world and would happily watch it freeze into a giant snowball. As she walked that feeling remained something was horribly wrong within her. A gripping almost painful feeling in her stomach. She decided just to ignore it. What else could she do? Gaz set off in the direction of the alien base.

Tenna walked through the oddly vacant park. She looked around for any sign of a friend or foe and didn't see any. Her feet were throbbing but such was the price one paid for fashion. She leaned against a tree and pulled off the heels, "Just a minute. Then I keep looking," she promised herself.

"Ah, so you came." A voice said from behind. Tenna looked on the other side of the tree. Tak was standing there smiling. One of her boots was resting against the trunk of the tree and the other was on a mound of crab grass. She was still wearing that same out fit: clunky steel toed boots, purple and black stockings, black skirt, purple shirt and silver jewelry. Her eyes were laden in dark purple eye shadow and her shiny purple lips were still curved into a coy smile, "Hello Tenna."

"You!" Tenna hissed, "What exactly do you want-whatever your name is?"

"Just to talk as I stated in my call. Do not be so paranoid. I notice you keep looking over your shoulder. Do you expect an ambush? Maybe your afraid your little friends will see you talking to a girl in black clothes. You wouldn't want that, no. Would you like to talk somewhere else? Some where a little more secluded?" Tenna eyed her a moment then nodded.

As they walked over the hill Tenna grumbled something about not being quite as shallow as she was being made out to be. Tak laughed quietly she turned her head to face Tenna, "You said you didn't know my name, right? Well it's Tak. And here we are!" she stopped at a bench with a cooler beside it, "I figured you wouldn't want to be seen with, what did you call me again? The goddess of Goth? So I scouted out the park no one comes over here. Ever." She sat down, "Now lets talk!"

Dib barreled down the sidewalk. He was on a mission. As the para-teen raced toward his destination he shoved a two or three people from the walkway, "I'm on a mission!" he'd call as the pedestrian fell toward traffic or stumbled face first into a tree. After some of the blood had rejuvenated Dib had been hit with a new feeling of urgency. Finally the large headed teen reached the glowing house. The green light coming off of it was barely noticeable in the day. He reached the edge of the lawn and stopped.

"This is bad. The battle I'm about to charge into headfirst will be like no other! I'll be facing not only that green skinned monster Zim, but my own sister!" Dib monologued, "What could have caused her to be so scornful of humanity to befriend it's greatest enemy?" he sighed and hung his head in sadness of his sister's unadulterated hatred. As Dib stood there, he heard a mechanical sounding, CLINK. And then the sound of gears turning as the roof opened to revile the Voot Cruiser, with three passengers inside. Zim, Gir, and Gaz! Dib's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gaz! No, _Gaz_!" he screamed after the craft as it sped away with only the small robot taking any notice to his desperate cries. He chased it a few feet before it disappeared past the red clouds out of sight.

"Damn!" Dib shouted out of frustration. He would have to run all the way home now. There was no chance that he would catch up any time soon. Then he began to wonder, "Wait…where were they going?" he had no time for questions. Dib took off using what little reserve of energy he had left to get home and reach his secret weapon. Tak's ship.

Gaz stared blankly out the window as they zipped through the sky. Zim was rambling about how close their victory was and some thing about The Tallest being so proud. She didn't care. She was in her own world, which was strangely empty. Her mind was racing with no words or pictures involved. Just…just her heart and her head waging a war that she wasn't even aware of.

----------------------------------------

(A/N:I don't even know where I'm going with this stuff. Well I know where the story will end up it's just… It's just that I'm tired and the words aren't coming, as they should. This is all feeling very unnatural right now. I hope I can pull myself out of this by the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's not top quality… I just don't know what's wrong with me. It's only 10:59 p.m. and I feel like resting my head on the keyboard and just sleeping. Sorry if I feel this empty pit of writer's block again I shall keep it to myself. Back to the story! I hope it's okay… Please ignore this little tangent and don't mention it in your review.)

-----------------------------------------

Dib reached the house and stopped to rest a bit. Just long enough to stop panting like a dog. He sucked in a sharp breath then ran to the garage. It was strange, they had every modern technological advance and yet they still had to open their garage manually. Coiling his fingers around the handles. His bandaged hand throbbed as he squeezed the metal ring. Dib hoisted it up making a loud grunting noise as it rose.

The door flew open and the teen raced in, tripping over a stretched out garden hose. He sat up and hissed in pain. The knee of his black pants shredded reviling a scrapped up pale kneecap with crimson slowly pouring out of the torn skin.

"Not your day is it?" a voice snickered from behind. Dib lifted his head and turned around. Tak was lazily leaning against the ship. She looked down at him, "I see you've taken good care of my little craft. Thank you."

"How did you get in here? And when?" he asked puzzled.

"Does that really matter?" Tak responded shrugging. She pushed herself off of it and stepped toward Dib. Immediately forgetting the pain and jumping to his feet.

"Tak! I have a firl griend, err, I mean a girl friend!" he said as though she had just come on to him. He had to stop her before she got the wrong idea. Tak looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He had to keep in mind those were not her eyes. They were a hologram of a girl. This was an alien. He had to remember that.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Dib but you have no _firl griend_." She was suddenly holding a yellow tinted envelope between her middle and index fingers.

"What's that?" Dib asked raising an eyebrow. She extended it toward him, silently. He took it from her, yanked out the notebook paper and began to read the short note.

_Dear Dib_,

_I've been thinking a lot. A whole lot. Today while at the mall with my friends I realized some thing. I can never be happy with you! You're all nice and stuff but I can never be a normal girl and go to prom, or to the movies or do other common adolescent events! You're holding me back from my life, well no more Dib. I'm sorry. But no more. I will be happy. Goodbye Dib,_

_Tenna_

Dib just stared at the paper. His eyes huge, "I should have known…I should have," he muttered to himself as his eyes closed. He fell back and leaned against the wall, "Should have known it was only a matter of time…" then his eyes opened again, "Wait…Tak, where did you get this?" he asked shaking the letter slightly. It seemed she wasn't paying attention. The purple haired teen was running her fingers over the polished red metal, over her own insignia, over her creation. She glanced back at him, "I took it from your mail box." Then she turned around with a solace look on her face, "Dib, I've found out that Zim is more of an idiot than I thought possible. Like I said this plan of his might work except that he forgot a major part of it. I will tell you of the details later but just know. To aide me you must be willing to travel to the ends of your earth with me. Or else risk loosing it. What do you say?"

Dib looked down at the note once more. It was clearly Tenna's hand writing. But he knew he couldn't think of her. He had to save the earth. He swallowed then raised his eyes to meet hers, "Yes. Come on Tak! We've got a planet to save and an alien to destroy!" he opened the door to the cockpit and climbed in, smirking Tak fallowed him inside.

TO BE CONTINUED….

This seemed like a good place to end it. I think there will only be two or three chapters left. I know this one was short and it was interrupted by my self-pity monologue but despite the fact that I'm still in that rut I know it cant last forever. You know what they say, "It can't rain all the time." That can be true for writing too. I will get out of this. I think I've just gotten bored with this story. See I finished the story in my head weeks ago and now I'm just redoing it for you guys. So now I have little interest in it. But don't worry I'll try to make the ending kick ass as possible.

**WILL ZIM DESTROY THE EARTH? WILL GAZ JUST LET HIM? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TENNA? WILL TAK AND DIB MAKE IT THERE IN TIME? AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT SMIRK? WHAT AM I NOT TELLING YOU? WILL THERE EVER BE ANY ACTUAL ROMANCE IN THIS ENTIRE STORY?** Find out in like two or three days! In the next chapter of **_THE GREATEST NONZADR EVER!_**


	6. Heya battle Cool

'Ello readers. This is the last chapter (thank you sweet Jesus)! I hoped all you readers liked it and if you didn't, I'm so sorry but SCREW YOU! I'm tired and as I stated before I finished this story before you even started it. Which is weird for me, I usually find out the ending when you do. But as I said earlier this story has really affected me. But Yay it's done! I hope you guys liked it though cause at times I was tired or sad or what not but I hope I end it well. And I say this now so that there are no questions about it. **THERE WILL BE NO THIRD SEQUEL!**

Okay enjoy. Buh, bye my faithful readers. And once again, thanks.

Closure For All! 

Gaz leaned against the craft as the icy winds whipped her purple hair across her face. She gnawed lazily on a piece of gum, her arms crossed for warmth. Antarctic wind tore through her clothing and skin. Her very core felt like dry ice. The air cut through her black leather jacket as though it were nothing. There was no escape from the cold. She was freezing but wouldn't complain out loud. The only thing she really complained about was the idiocy of mankind and the occasional complain about the lack pizza or soda. But her main complaint was the stupidity of her fellow man but it would not be a problem soon. The small robot with aqua eyes that had accompanied them didn't seem bothered at all. Maybe because he was made of metal or maybe because he couldn't feel. She didn't know. Gir bounced around in the snow like a maniac. A smile stretched across his metallic face. He jumped up and down the suddenly burrowed into it. Moment later he jumped up surfacing a few feet away from the spot he had disappeared from.

"AHH COLD! Jingly bells, jingly bells, jingly the snowman had a very furry hat! Silent night, holy cheese! Walnut roasting on an open flight!" the broken robot rambled on. And suddenly he was making a snowman at a frightening speed. It was lopsided and looked like it wanted to die. Gaz rolled her eyes and her gaze fell on Zim. He was standing beside a rocket that stood about four stories tall. It was made of a green tinted metal with purple bolts and nuts. On the side of it was a flip switch about Zim's height and size. He was struggling to push it up. The switch appeared to be frozen in place and yet Gaz did not assist him with her demonic strength. She just stood there. He would get it on his own soon enough. She knew that. He was weaker than her but still he had a decent strength level. She didn't care that he would get it soon on his own. Or at least that's what she kept shouting in her mind.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! I DON'T! DON'T, DON'T! DON'T CARE!" over and over in her mind. It was working a little. The pain in her chest was lessening, slightly. If she kept saying it maybe it would become true. Gaz squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. The teen was half afraid that her mascara would become frozen and her eyes would get stuck shut. Though nobody would probably notice the difference. Of course she would never see anyone who knew that she glared with squinted eyes. She would never see anyone again. She would never see her dad, her brother or any other human ever again…NOT THAT SHE CARED (sure)! She sighed and glanced over as she heard a victorious scream. Zim was standing there like an idiot his arms in the air, his red eyes shining with dark pleasure. There was white frost forming on his antennas but he didn't seem to notice. The alien trotted over to Gaz, "Gaz thing! Good news! Using my amazing strength I have flipped the switch into the on position which means the machine is on! And having it be on means it can work" he explained and then waited as though she were supposed to cheer and jump for joy. But of course, she did not. The teen only glanced over at Gir who was carrying on a conversation with the snowman. It fell over. Gir looked at it moment then shouted, "Hey! You died!" Gaz smiled a little but hid it and said, "We should get going then. I'm going to get into the ship. You should probably grab him." With that she opened the door and crawled in.

Dib yanked on the giant switch, "Yeeeargh! Yeh! Yeeeeeargh!" Dib moaned making those weird sound effects as he tried to pull the switch back down. (A/N: Man does anybody know how to spell those noises Dib makes? Well I don't so just pretend those were right.) Dib let go a moment staring at it. He cocked his head and examined it, "Got to think this through, Dib." He said talking to himself, "There must be a way to get it down. Just think and don't be rash." He blinked a few times then he sprung in to the air grabbing on to the switch. He held on just hovering there his legs pulled up, "Yeh!" he squeaked. Tak walked up to Dib shaking her head slightly, her purple hair falling over her eyes. She brushed it back and sighed, "Dib, stop. This is just sad. It obviously has been locked into place. The only way to stop Zim is to beat him to the other switches. Damn, I can't believe he was actually smart enough to have it lock when it's on. I'd say I under estimated him but he's still a moron so I'm going to have to say this was a floock. He finally did something right. This is bad for you and your people, Dib."

Dib and Tak were in Brazil. The heat was less then pleasant and the humidity was just about unbearable. The four-story rocket device was subtly hidden in the rain forest. It had crushed about two dozen trees which were sticking out from under it. It broke the tree line by about half a story. Dib was sweating profusely. There were dark stains under his pits on his long sleeved shirt. "Well," he panted, "If we cant get it then lets move on." He dropped to the ground, "Where again did you say Zim planted the other rockety things?" Dib wiped sweat from his large brow but the liquid immediately regrouped taking the place of the old sweat.

Tak, who had already taken the control, was barely listening said, "The earth magnetic poles." Dib crawled in after her and moaned, "Great! We go from burning up to freezing! And Tenna still has my jacket!" Dib's eyes narrowed in rage at just the thought of that shallow nut job. Tak glanced over at him, "Calm down, Dib. Soon you'll be a big hero and wont have to think about her ever again. Soon you'll be able to play a major role in the preservation of your planet! Continuing your species existence and all that stuff." as they took off Dib gave her a side-glance, "Speaking of which, you still haven't told me what your going to have me do."

"You'll find out as soon as we find Zim." She replied not even glancing over. Dib sighed at her cryptic answer. The ship lifted off and they rode in silence for the better part of an hour. (A/N: Sorry absolutely nothing interesting happened in that vehicle for that hour and talking about it would be wasting your life and mine.) Dib turned to face Tak. She was still wearing her human disguise. The human face was extraordinarily beautiful but he knew thinking she was _really_ beautiful was like thinking someone wearing a Halloween mask was beautiful or terrifying, whatever emotion the mask was supposed to create. It was synthetic and he had to remember that. Dib closed his eyes and pictured what was underneath. Under that pale smooth skin was scaly green flesh; those white and light purple eyes hid the blank, dull, purple eyes of an Irken. This was an alien who had once tried to destroy his world. He had to remind himself of this. He couldn't think of her as the human ally he had dreamed of. She couldn't be a replacement Tenna.

"Uh…Tak? I was wondering if you could be all alieny looking? You're making me feel uh… I don't know."

"What?" she hissed. Then gave him a look, "Most humans find this look appealing and oh! Oh damn!" Tak glared at a small green screen. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked extremely up set.

"Dib! We're going the wrong way!" she was fuming.

"What? We're going the wrong way?" he echoed.

"Zim already armed this rocket! It just only appeared on the sensors now! God," she spun her head to face Dib, "What did you do to my ship? It should have reported this immediately but it shows the rocket has been armed for two hours! That means Zim is probably already to the northern pole! I should just dest-" she froze, "Oh never mind, human."

"Uh…" Dib just looked at her. Did Tak just get a whole lot meaner, or what? He didn't remember her being this way.

"Dib! Don't you care that Zim is about to win? Don't you care that…that he's going to be, ARGH!" the ship spun around and sped faster in the opposite direction.

"How long do you think 'til we get there?"

"Minutes!" she growled and pushing the purple pedal to the floor of the ship. (Do Voot Cruisers have pedals?) Her eyeliner-laden eyes narrowed. She couldn't let Zim have this; she couldn't let him have even a second of happiness. Besides him succeeding would ruin her plans. She and Dib needed to get there. She needed Zim _and_ Dib_ together_ or else her plans would fall through!

Zim laughed as stood before the last rocket. The icy winds cut through his pink-stripped uniform but the Irken could care less. He was so close to victory he could taste it, "GAZ!" he called, "I'm so close to victory I can taste it!"

"Yeah," she sighed, "I…uh, know. I know." She was sitting in the ship her head in her hands. The pain in her chest was so intense she thought she would throw up. She raised her eyes to Zim. He was still just standing there babbling about how wonderful his victory would be. Gir had made what appeared to be an army of snowmen. There were at least twenty of them already built and the robot showed no signs of slowing. Gaz closed her eyes and tried to escape the feeling but she knew that wouldn't work. She knew what the only way to stop the pain was…

Zim laughed again then said, "It is time to seal my victory! With the yank of this switch I shall destroy all human life! Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he reached up for the lever his gloved fingers twitching with anticipation. Zim wrapped his fingers around the switch he tensed. This was the moment his victory would truly be ensured.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Zim's side as though a defensive line had hit him backer. The alien hit the snow hard as another body fell atop his. Zim groaned and looked up half expecting to see Dib sitting on his chest but instead he saw Gaz laying on him looking distraught, her eyes actually open. They were sad, really sad.

"Gaz!" he growled, "What do you think your doing?" she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I-I cant Zim. This may be a planet full of morons and jackasses but I can't let you kill everyone."

"Traitor! I should have known! Your filled with the same filthy blood as the Dib!" he spit the words out as though each were a curse word. Gaz sat up still sitting on Zim's chest.

"Come on Zim! Just think of it like this, could you destroy your own planet?"

"Yes! I have!" he stopped and glanced around, "Eh…it was an accident. But now, Gaz monster, I see where your loyalties lie!"

"Zim I, you don't understand do you? I _am_ loyal to you! But I can't let you kill everyone. You know that…err… how do I show you! Oh…" she glanced around, "Here!" The teen grabbed him by the shirt and pulled Zim up. She pressed her lips to his. The Irken's eyes grew large then closed. He let her kiss him a moment then stopped. He grabbed her by the arms and practically threw her off of him. She landed in the snow beside him. Zim scrambled to his feet and glared down at her. There was fire in his eyes and venom in his voice, "Trying to distract me are you? With your…things that you do!" he touched his lips, "I don't know what trickery that was but…" he stiffened, "It wont work!" he put his boot on her chest, "I will succeed Gaz! With or without you! And once I turn on that device then there will be no stopping me! You could have…" his voice quieted and turned into an indistinguishable murmur. Gaz looked at the boot pressing down on her front and sighed.

"Zim. You idiot." She whispered and grabbed his ankle. Before he could react she sharply twisted it to the right. Zim screamed in agony and fell back in to the snow. He barked his words like an angry dog, "Fine Gaz! I'm going to turn on that machine and then I will leave you here! You can be one of the first humans to ever freeze to death!"

"Millions of humans have frozen to death." She said calling him on his stupidity. He stared at her blankly then began to crawl toward the machine.

"Zim!" she called as he inched his way back to it but he was tuning her out trying to forget the feeling in his own chest and the feeling that had come with her pushing her lips against his. Since he wasn't paying attention he didn't grasp that when she had called to him it had been a warning. A blue light struck his back causing Zim to fall face first into the snow as though he had been punched in the back. Slowly the Irken raised his head and turned it. A red ship descended from the sky. Before it had even touched down the door swung open and Dib hopped out. He struck a "I'm here to save the day" stance with his hands on his hips and his head tilted up. Gaz narrowed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Some thing wrong…

The ship hit the ground stirring up the snow. Dib ran up to Zim, "Hey Zimmy! There a problem? Did the laser hit your too hard?" Zim made a scoffing noise.

"Do not flatter yourself human! My state is not from your puny attack! Yours was a mild discomfort!"

"Yes well mine will be slightly worse than the human's!" Tak said climbing out of the ship holding a red laser gun. Her eyes were narrowed with purple hair blowing over them, a dark smile was spread across her glossy lips. She raised the weapon slightly, the smile spreading. Dib grinned evilly at Zim. His smile disappeared immediately when his arm was hit by a laser blast.

"AHH! Tak!" he cried gripping his, now limp, arm. He looked at her desperately, "You hit _me_!" She rolled her eyes. The human façade fazed away leaving only the Irken he had known was in there all along.

"I know I hit you Dib. I was aiming for you."

"Wh-why!" his eyes were huge and still desperate. He was clearly hoping that this was not happening.

"Why? I already told you! My mission was ruined! You were a part of that too Dib. I will kill Zim for stopping me from becoming the Invader I deserved to be but…" she sighed, "I hate losing and that's what you two idiots did! You made me lose! And…I…don't…like…that! Oh and Dib. This should make you happy, Tenna didn't dump you!"

"What?" Dib asked, his mouth hanging open. She laughed a little, "She was so weak minded one little flash from my eyes and she was willing to do or write what ever I told her. I was going to have her tell you in person but…she sounded so monotone. I swear she sounded like a zombie! It would have been no good."

"W-where is she?" his chest was tightening. Tak merely shrugged, "I suppose she's probably still sitting at the bench where I left her."

"TAK!" Zim hissed glaring at the other Irken not caring in the least about the drama going on, "You should have stayed out in space because this time I really will destroy you!" She laughed loud, and harshly, "Zim. I do believe that your laying face down in the snow with…what appears to be a broken ankle and a laser pointed at your ugly fat head!"

"Tak! Why? Why did you go through the trouble of acting like you wanted to help me save the earth and stop Zim if your just going to kill me?" Dib asked.

"Well I really did want to stop Zim. Him succeeding would mean he'd die happy and I really didn't want that. I don't mind you dieing at peace because I like you, Dib!" She smiled, "Hey Zim! I bet when the Tallest find out that I killed you they'll probably make me an elite right on the spot! They hate you, you know that Zim? They all hate your guts, I just thought that you'd like that tid bit of knowledge before you die-!" Tak fell forward when the oversized boot connected with her back. She whipped her head around and saw Gaz standing over her. The teen had her arms crossed, "You Irkens really do talk to much." She reached down and grabbed Tak by the collar. She lifted her and flung the Irken girl like a rag doll into the machine, putting a dent in it. Gaz tromped over to Tak. Tak shook her head and lunged at the teen. The Irken and girl wrestled around in the snow punches and kicks flying. Dib and Zim just sat there numbly watching. Tak pulled one of Gaz's pigtails. Gaz's eye twitched, "Don't touch my hair!" she screamed and kicked Tak in the stomach. Tak flew back and slammed into the machine again this time sparks flew and an electric energy scrambled over the whole thing. Tak screeched as she was electrocuted. She went limp. Dib got up and walked over to her with his good arm he touched her neck and waited. Then he announced, "She's alive!" Gaz staggered to her feet and flipped her collar, "She shouldn't have touched the tails!" Gaz walked up to her brother, "You okay?" he stared at his sister a moment then nodded. She nodded back then punched his arm. He screamed loudly.

"Don't be so stupid!" she commanded, "Just cause a girl acted nice to you for the first time in your life is no excuse for being a moron! Now take Tak's ship and go home!"

"But…"

"NOW!" he nodded and slunk into the ship and took off. Gaz huffed then turned to Zim and just stared at him. He stared back at her. The two stood/sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally Gaz said, "You're my only ride home."

"You destroyed the machine," he said glancing over at the spot where Tak still lied, "Next time I try to destroy the earth you'll try to stop Me." there was obviously a battle going on in his heart/head. She sighed and shrugged, "Maybe. Don't include me in the plotting. Zim let's head home."

She walked over to him and hoisted him up letting Zim put his weight on her. Zim and Gaz walked/limbed to the Voot. Gir fallowed and hopped in after the two. Gaz drove it because Zim was in the state that he was in. After a while Zim turned to Gaz and said, "That thing…with the lips…what was that?" Gaz smiled a little.

"I'll tell you later. And I'll also explain an earth custom called "dating", your going to need to know about that. Zim looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

THE NEXT MONDAY AT SCHOOL

Dib looked at Tenna and she looked back into his eyes. She dropped her gaze and handed him his jacket. He swallowed and took it. Dib slid it over his shoulders then looked Tenna hard in the eye, "You're sure? You're sure this is what you want?" she raised her gaze to meet his, "I…I am." She turned and faced toward where a group of rainbow colored girls were standing and chattering mindlessly. She sighed and walked toward them.

"Hey girls!" she called waving. They smiled at her, "Hey Tenn why weren't you at the mall?" asked a red headed red clad girl. The blonde, Tenna shrugged, "Oh you know." She looked back at Dib. She swallowed and got a determined smile.

"Hey Girls. Wanna meet my new boyfriend?" she waved him over and Dib strolled up to the girls. He smiled and put his arm around Tenna, "Hello ladies. I'm Dib, Tenna's boyfriend!" they just stared their overly lip sticked mouths hung open. Finally the blue clad girl snapped her mouth shut then cleared her throat, "Oh, uh…yeah Tenn the group's getting a little crowded so we need to take a break from some of the older members. So your presence is no longer required." The other rainbows closed their mouths and struck superior stances. Tenna's left eye twitched. She swallowed hard, "Okay. But just keep something in mind. You guys are bitchs and two-dimensional characters! Come on Dib!" she turned on her heal and left. As they walked away Tenna began to moan, "Aw man! This is not how the story is supposed to end!"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…I still care! I'm still shallow and wish that they were my friends! What kind of ending is this?"

BOOM! The walls shook. Tenna and Dib spun around. Zim and Gaz were standing there near a gapping hole where the rainbows used to be. Zim was holding a rocket launcher looking thing. He glanced over at Gaz, "Uh…there are still a few bugs to work out of the Obliterator…it still some times fires randomly." Gaz just shrugged, "No real lose. Zim, remember that date thing I told you about? Well we're going to go out on another one tonight." The two walked away. Tenna blinked a few times.

"Oh…well that takes care of that! Wanna skip class and go back to the lab to think of a new way to stop Zim from destroying the planet?" Tenna asked hopefully. Dib smiled and nodded, "Sure. That is…if we can get past the lasers outside."

"I think we can manage." She kissed him on the cheek and the two set off.

THE END. (cute ending, eh?)

There. That ended a lot better than I had planned will it's one oh something in the morning and I am done! does a happy dance Thank you readers and GOOD NIGHT! kisses readers' cheek sorry! I'm just so happy! PLEASE REVIEW. If you don't I'll destroy you! ;)


End file.
